Smiles
|origin = Multiversal Legends|class = Cryptic Deity|race = Unknown|age = Possibly irrelevant|gender = Presumed male|status = Unknown|birthday = N/A|blood type = N/A|hair color = N/A|eye color = Red|affiliation = Happy Order|previous affiliation = N/A|occupation = Malevolent supreme being Deity of the Happy Order Error in The Hollister's conscience |previous occupation = N/A|partner(s) = N/A|previous partner(s) = N/A|base of operation = Maleverse 00 (also presumed home world)|relatives = The Entity (possibly)|counterpart = The Hollister|hobbies = N/A|goals = |powers = |abilities = Nigh-omniscient Limitless intellect Invulnerable to manipulation/trickery Willpower Influence Intimidation Hand-to-hand prowess (through bodies/avatars) Intangibility |type of power = Irrelevant|weapon = Numerous|F-A = N/A|L-A = N/A|voice = HeresJosh|featured character? = No.}} ⚐︎■︎♏︎⬥︎♒︎□︎♑︎❒︎♓︎■︎⬧︎, known alternatively as Smiles (/smīls/) or Smiley, is a cryptic, malevolent being in the Multiversal Legends ''canon story line and a main overarching antagonist in the series itself, playing a role similar to that of Malsumis and Vekkisul. It is unknown exactly what Smiles is, with the Ancient Builders believing he was the physical incarnation of terror. Smiles is reffered to in Legend's chronicle library as a "mental error" in The Hollister's conscience, or the home of the ''Multiversal Legends ''mythos, making him an aspect of the Hollister's mind, similarly to how The Entity represents The Hollister's darker and unforgiving trains of thought. He is also believed to have originated from the 00 Maleverse and holds immense influence over the Omniverse, along with reality itself. He is currently scheduled to make appearances in the ''Champions of the Multiverse, Legends of the Omniverse, and The Travelers ''sub-narratives. He is the numen of a race of a celestial sect known as the Happy Order, who serve as one of the main antagonists besides Nemesis in ''The Travelers. ''On the occasions that he speaks, he is voiced by HeresJosh. Smiles.zed is immensely powerful and was capable of mass destruction in the past. Being an error existing within the Hollister's mind, Smiles is irrelevant to nearly all forms of destruction, even at the hands of the Hollister. He acts through an indefinite number of avatars and bodies across the Omniverse, and is fully capable of creating more if the time need be. He created a pocket dimension known as "The Happy Labyrinth" as a realm to torture and imprison his victims. With a single glance alone, he is allegedly capable of "bringing a Multiverse to ash and ruin, to despair and insanity, to chaos and control." Smiles possesses control over a competence known as "Happy Force", allowing him to manipulate physical and spiritual aspects of reality in horrific ways so long as he finds it humorous. This attribute makes Smiles fundamentally immune to both harm and destruction, as well as allowing him to achieve attainments such as the collapse of time. He was believed to have originated in the documents of a primordial race known as The Builders, whom he tormented and used as vessels to spread his influence. The being was believed to be a deity by The Builders' offspring and named Cion, or "The One Who Grins". He continued to work through his followers before his existence was unearthed by the Hollister's proxies. The proxies took many attempt to remove the being from existence, with each attempt failed, before he was ultimately banished to the center of the Maleverse, though he later returned to reality. Although Smiles' existence cannot be perceived by those who do not wish to see him, he poses as an extreme threat to the Omniverse, likely on the level of Nekrozoth and Velnias. He was described by Xorin as a "mass of instability that circulates the Omniverse, consuming and reverting all that it comes across for all of existence." His champions have oppressed and decimated entire civilizations across the Omniverse, commending Smiles as the god of anarchy. The being itself was believed to have been watching humanity's rise for centillions of years, corrupting the nature of man from within, though it is likely for Smiles to have existed since the Great Creation. Besides it's hatred for order, the entity has few real motivations. He revealed to the Preserver that he only wishes to revert the Omniverse to a "perfect" state and smile while doing so, asking for them to slaughter their neighbors and take what they rightfully deserve. The Preservers were able to see through this and refused, only to be driven into insanity before burning any documents of their existence and committing ritual suicide. As far as his character is known, Smiles was not influenced by any mythological figures. He was created by ''Multiversal Legends ''co-creator HeresJosh as an experiment with chaotic evil characters. The image he is based off of was created by WeirdWojak. The original image can be found at https://www.deviantart.com/simplecomicstrips/art/Smile-821003444. Smiles will also appear in the forthcoming ''Multiversal Legends ''novel and serve as a challenger on the ''Multiversal Arena ''series. '''Appearance' Because he is a misconception within the Hollister's conscience, Smiles has no known true form and can take whatever appearance he wishes to his victims, though he generally chooses to appear as a simple drawing of a red smiling face with distorted features. Smiles rarely appears physically in this form, and rather uses this embodiment through visions, fantasies, and night-terrors. He made a minor appearance in the first season of The Travelers, taking this form as a shadow cast on the moon. He is seen in his base appearance as a drawing in Split's notebook (hinting at Smiles' involvement in Split's descent into insanity) and will take it in his installment of Multiversal Arena. Alongside human hosts, Smiles acts through avatars, the majority of which appear as humanoid figure formed from darkness wearing Smiles' face as a heavily distorted "mask". Smiles also appears as a dark cloud with his face embedded in the center, a contorted painting, a hive of wasp-like creatures, and a warped statue in the floor 000 of Legend's library. Fuse, after entering the Maleverse, also allegedly catches a glimpse of a being (presumed to be Smiles) so monstrous and repulsive that he was forced to turn to dark sorcery in order to remove the sight from his memory. Personality Though the information surrounding Smiley is incredibly vague and scarce, he has been known through many cultures and races as a being either an embodiment of chaos or a punishment sent to them by the angered gods. He is often portrayed as a calculating, exploitative, sadistic, and hateful entity who finds pleasure in torturing mankind. Similarly to Aka Manah, Smiles allegedly enjoys tormenting children most, who are more vulnerable to mental abuse and susceptible to manipulation. His page in the chronically library was found alongside a paper documenting the disappearance and mass suicide of five hundred children, implying at his involvement. He shows no real remorse or regret for his actions, instead embracing it as to keep him in a constant state of happiness. According to the approaching ''Multiversal Legends ''novel, Smiles is a creature formed of pure madness, with his only goals being to decimate the human race over the course of centuries and create a new, "perfect" generation of humans. During Legend's time in the Apocalypse Den, he looks forward in time and sees Smiles succeeding at this goal, managing to reverse the natural order of the Omniverse. He also exploited the primordial warlord Shutaka, taking the alias Cion and dictating him a series of scriptures dictating the twisted belief that intelligent life was made to be used, tormented, and then slaughtered by the millions as to keep the "chosen people" in a never ending state of joy. These scriptures were later gifted to the Happy Order. Smiles exists only in the Hollister's mind, meaning that he gains all of his physical influence over the ''Multiversal Legends ''universe from others' belief in him. After the New Champions refuse to believe in his existence, he falls into a rage and attempts to slaughter the Champions, only for him to lose his influence over them. Despite generally appearing as a smiling, faceless entity, Smiles likely cares deeply for others' belief in him, often going to horrendous lengths to ensure this. Besides it's hatred for order, the entity has few real motivations. He revealed to the Preserver that he only wishes to revert the Omniverse to a "perfect" state and smile while doing so, asking for them to slaughter their neighbors and take what they rightfully deserve. The Preservers were able to see through this and refused, only to be driven into insanity before burning any documents of their existence and committing ritual suicide. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic beings Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Original Category:Complete Monster Category:Incomprehensible